The present invention relates to a theft prevention device, and particularly to a theft prevention device for anhydrous ammonia tanks.
Anhydrous ammonia is an ingredient used for illegal manufacture of methamphetamines. Anhydrous ammonia tanks are used extensively in agricultural, and they are easy targets for theft of anhydrous ammonia.
The fill tubes in most agricultural anhydrous ammonia tanks usually have a threaded cap which can be removed to gain access to the interior of the tank. Thieves can unscrew the cap and remove anhydrous ammonia from the tank through the feed pipe.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved theft prevention device for use in combination with the feed pipe of an anhydrous ammonia tank.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a theft prevention device which can be easily adapted to presently existing feed pipes of anhydrous ammonia tanks.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a theft prevention device which also hinders the use of a pipe cutter or saw to remove the end of a feed pipe.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.